


Man Triumph Over Machine

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: I Watch A Star Trek TOS Episode And Write A Spirk-y One-Shot [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: But can be read as friendship, But why would you want that????, Gen, Kirk gets insecure over M5 again because he is sensitive, M/M, Spirk is implied enough to be there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had to leave all of that behind, to forfeit his career and his connection to the people aboard, to make way for progress, he didn't know if he would. Or even if he could.</p><p>(Set just shy of immediately after "The Ultimate Computer")</p><p>(And I a taking suggestions for a better title)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man Triumph Over Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite episodes, for the Spirk-yness, insight into how Kirk work's, and it's of those episodes that set a precedent for future sc-fi.

Kirk fiddled with the little unnecessary knobs on his chair. The communication dial did nothing unless there was a connection, and he often found himself playing with it to distract himself. It was a more subtle way to occupy his restless mind then giving in to his childish desire to swivel back and forth in his chair. It was the Captain's Chair, a very prodigious seat (and it didn't swivel smoothly enough)!

After finding himself bored of his knob, he found his attention drifting to Spock, sitting at his station, diligent as ever. Focused on whatever reading was coming onto his screen and his earpiece. Kirk could watch his elegant movements all day. If everyone had been replaced by a computer, then he wouldn't get to do this.

His favorite thing, however, was when Spock got up. His movements were smooth, and he went to examine something in the eyepiece. Spock was a man of stature; to get a clear look, he had to bend over, back facing the control center, and therefore Kirk. He knew he would get a good reprimand from Spock for it, but he allowed himself a glance. When presented with someone precious to you, looking is fine.

Right?

His ship was precious to him. His entire crew was precious to him. From every man, woman, or person or alien who choose to without such a label. From Uhura to Scotty to Bones, and most definitely Spock. Spock seemed to have wormed his way into Kirk's heart, logically (illogicaly, depending from who's perspective) refusing to budge.

If he had to leave all of that behind, to forfeit his career and his connection to the people aboard, to make way for progress, he didn't know if he would. Or even if he could.

So deep in thought Kirk was, he didn't notice when his gaze fell from Spock, or when Spock came to stand beside him. When he finally came back to his senses, he looked to his left, and was met with a most familiar face.

"Spock," he acknowledged him, an undercurrent of surprise at this sudden appearance in his voice.

"Captain, you seem to be in a most distracted mood today. I understand that due to the M5 incident we are currently in a relaxed position, but it is unlike you nonetheless to be so disinterested in your duties."

Kirk found a smile appearing on his face, the first since Daystrom was off his ship.

"You know me well Spock. I've been trying to hide it, but incident with M5 truly unsettled me."

Spock raised a characteristic eyebrow, a comforting gesture to Kirk. He never realized how much he would miss having Spock alive but not with him, until recently. "Captain, have we not assured you that we would prefer to defer to you, rather than a computer?"

Kirk rested an elbow on the arm of his chair, before stroking his chin with the same hand. "It is through no fault of your own, Spock, or anyone else's. It's just my own insecurities."

"Such insecurities are ill-founded, in your case, Captain."

Kirk's small smile grew larger. "I appreciate the sentiment, Spock, but there is something you need to learn about us humans. Even when presented with logic, we sometimes still believe whatever it was we did before, be it positive or negative."

"Trust me, sir, I know this fact all too well."

Kirk let out a laugh. It was more an amused huff, of anything, but his mood had brightened considerably. "Of course you do, Spock. I've proved that fact a million times over, I'm sure."

"A million is an exaggerated number-"

"I am well aware, Spock," Kirk said, his tone light, "It was a turn of phrase."

"I shall never understand such things, Captain."

"And we love you that way."

This discussion had been clearly heard by the entire bridge, each crewman trying to look as if they weren't listening in on the banter. Any interruption would have seemed like a breach of a private moment, or an attempt to go somewhere that was not their place to go.

"I doubt each crewmember has such feelings for me-"

"It was another expression."

"I see."  

Speaking stopped for a moment, and the normal whirr and hubbub of the bridge began to resume. Sock started to slowly move back to his station, Kirk watching him go out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, the science officer stopped walking and turned.

"Captain, would you care to join me for a game of three dimensional chess this evening? I have rather tired of playing against the computer."

The grin of Kirk's face was large and bright. "Why, I would be delighted, Mr.Spock."

When Spock finally sat down, the comms beeped, and Uhura relayed a message to him from a vessel passing by. Still smiling, he turned the communication knob and began to speak.

"This is James Kirk, Captain of the U.S.S Enterprise..."•

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I sort of lost it at the end. I try to parallel to beginning and end.


End file.
